


Wanting

by kylorenhasan8pack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Order!Poe, Gen, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Coital, Pre-Relationship, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenhasan8pack/pseuds/kylorenhasan8pack
Summary: General Hux reconsiders the wisdom of his decision to begin a sexual relationship with a subordinate First Order pilot - Lt. Poe Dameron. Oneshot.





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue ship/prompts Gingerpilot - “Come here” & “You make me want things I can’t have”.

The General stared at himself in a small, bureau mirror, tucking a loose hair behind his ear. His eyes scanned his uniform for infractions – excess dust, a wrinkle, a missed button – but found none. His cheeks and neck held a vague, pink flush to them, but even that was diminishing as minutes passed. Any moment now, he would leave this room and it would be as if nothing had happened. Outwardly, perhaps.

He watched the man dressing quietly on the other side of the bed out of the corner of eye, allowing his gaze to wander to his toned chest and abdominal muscles just as the man slipped his undershirt on over his head. The other man’s face was relaxed yet still alert. His dark, neatly gelled hair, giving way to the rebellious curls trapped beneath. He looked calm. Hux turned away entirely then, stroking a hand down the front of his own coat. Hux never felt calm after…energized, less tension of a certain breed, but that blissful feeling of relaxation never lasted more than the few seconds that his release did, and then the General was back in control, straightening his uniform and preparing to go back to his duties.

“I don’t think that we should do this again, Lieutenant.” 

Poe casually looked up, still buttoning his coat as he met Hux’s eyes. A hint of a smile played at his mouth, but other than that, his expression looked as perfectly usual as if he were addressing him for orders on the bridge.

“Is there a reason why?” 

He had the immediate inclination to reprimand the other man for questioning him, but they weren’t currently on duty, and this wasn’t exactly a usual situation. Instead, Hux shook his head, a soft sound of frustration emanating from his throat. He could still feel the pilot’s lips on his neck, tracing along his jaw, teeth nipping at the curve. He could feel his hands everywhere and his mouth on him. He despised the idea that he could still feel everything that had transpired here, and that even so, he still wanted the pilot even after having him.

Poe cocked his head to the side, a vague look of concern crossing his face. “General?”

Hux hadn’t realized that he had been moving towards him as he spoke, but then he was there. “Come here,” he ordered in a low, frustrated mutter, taking Poe by the chin and crushing his mouth to his lips. The Lieutenant responded in kind, the kiss deepening until Hux pulled away sharply with a short intake of breath. 

Poe was staring at him, as if for an explanation, the hint of a smile only widening and then spreading, sparkling in his eyes. “Hux?”

Again, he ignored the urge to reprimand him and simply shook his head. “Because you make me want things that I can’t have, Lieutenant.” 

A huff that almost sounded like a laugh came from the pilot and Hux felt a twinge of annoyance, but then Poe slid his teeth over his own lower lip in a way that the General found utterly obscene. He leaned closer to speak. 

“Who says you can’t have them, Sir?” 

Hux took only the briefest of moments to respond. 

“ _Order,_ ” he replied firmly, pursing his lips. 

Then, with a final brush of his uniform with his hand, he turned on his heel and left the pilot’s quarters. 


End file.
